


Gone But Not Forgotten

by CrimsonKat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, HHBingo2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKat/pseuds/CrimsonKat
Summary: The end of the war was supposed to bring new beginnings, not grief.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Gone But Not Forgotten

Today was supposed to be our day. It was supposed to be filled with hope and new beginnings. A rising from the ashes. But we aren’t getting our day, we aren’t getting that hope and fresh start. We don’t get to move forward, at least not together. We knew this day was coming, the final battle, the time to face the evil terrorizing our world, and we faced it together. 

The unopened bottle of Ogden’s finest was thrown across the mausoleum and shattered against the marble wall. “You left me!” She screamed as tears streamed down her face. Her voice became a whisper as she slid down the wall, “how could you leave me?” 

_ I’m sorry my love, you know I wanted to be here with you.  _ She couldn’t hear him, he knew that, he wasn’t your typical Hogwarts ghost. He wished beyond anything that he could have had a life with her, to be there with her through everything. Fate it seemed, had a different idea. He sat next to her on the floor, his hands ghosting through her. He wished she could feel him there with her. 

“Hermione?” Harry peaked his head inside the door of the mausoleum, “we’re heading back to the burrow now.” 

Hermione’s body shook with the force of her sobs, tears staining her cheeks. “I can’t face them right now.” Her words were mumbled into her knees. 

_ Time to find your smile, love. They need you now more than I.  _

Harry sat down next to her and put his arm around her pulling her into a hug. “No matter what you’ve faced in life, you’ve always faced it head on. Fred wouldn’t want you to waste away in here with him, he would want you to stare the world in the face and change it.” 

_ He’s right on this one. Your sass is what made me love you. Use that now, you’re going to need it, and our baby will need you.  _ Fred’s hand slid along her arm as he smiled,  _ I’ll be watching, love, remember that. _ Fred’s ghost closed his eyes and faded away. 

Hermione dried her eyes and stood then, her eyes were red rimmed and her face blotchy, but what else is to be expected when one loses the man they love. “I’m ready”. 

Harry took Hermione’s hand as they left the mausoleum and headed back to the burrow. 


End file.
